


The Story of Jacky Stark

by SheWolfsDomain



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfsDomain/pseuds/SheWolfsDomain
Summary: What if in the beginning Tony Stark had a younger brother who ended up journeying with the Fantastic Four up to space prior to them becoming the Fantastic Four.Follows from the Original Fantastic Four through to The Avengers Movie and onward. Do not know how long this will be. The first couple of chapters are going to be devoted entirely to Jacky's backstory and how he became connected to the Fantastic Four crew





	1. Backstory Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Jacky as he is my own Original Character.  
> If you don't like, don't read and please leave feedback but try to be nice about it.

Jackson Roger Stark was born well after his brother Tony. Say about fifteen years after his brother. He grew up with his brother successfully looking after him. After their parents died Tony was left to take care of his infant brother. They ended up inheriting all of the family fortune including the house in which they stayed. This house was located on the far west coast of California and right next door lived the Storms, Sue and Johnny. Jacky first met Johnny when he was three, the way they met was Jacky had run outside because Tony and his dad, Howard, were fighting again for what seemed like the hundredth time and Jacky was sick of hearing it he just wanted them both to just get along and love each other. While Jacky was outside he was seated underneath a very nice and shady palm tree, crying into his arms and muffling his sobs with his shirt sleeves, when out of the corner of his eye he saw something bob up above the fence line and then go back down. He turned to look to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him and in fact they weren't. He saw again that same head going up and down and up and down, almost like it was playing peek-a-boo. So Jacky got the trampoline that was in the backyard and pushed it towards the fence, jumped up on it and sure enough there he was, Johnny.

Now of course at this point Jacky didn't know his name was Johnny, but he knew that it was a boy about his own age that was bobbing his head over the fence.

"Hi," said the boy. 

And Jacky looks at him funny as if asking was he talking to me. Then it was like the boy read his mind because. "Yes, I'm talking to you," the boy exclaimed with a slightly cheeky tone to his voice. 

"Hello," Jacky states dumbly in response, like he doesn't know what else to say. Then he hurries to get out, "My name is Jacky, what's yours?" he asked. The boy beamed his smile. 

"Hi, Jacky my name is Johnny. Ha, Jacky and Johnny that's cool they are almost the same!" the boy, Johnny, exclaimed excitedly. 

"How old are you?" Johnny asked out of slight curiosity. 

"Three," Jacky answered, because his mother told him it was 'polite' whatever that meant. 

"Cool, I'm three as well, but I'm almost four!" Johnny stated the last part with extra pride. 

"When is your birthday?" He asked and 'man-Jacky thought-this boy is full of so many questions' but responded nonetheless "May 4th". 

Johnny then countered with "Wow! That's cool, mine is April 5th, which is next week on Monday," They continued talking afterwards and soon knew stuff about each other like how Johnny's favorite color is orange, while Jacky's is purple. Jacky learnt that Johnny had an older sister about twelve years older than himself, which in Jacky's mind would make her sixteen because Jacky although having yet to still go to kindergarten already knew a lot about numbers thanks to his dad and older brother, and in return Johnny learnt about Tony and how he is eighteen, a whopping fifteen years older than Jacky. After what seemed like hours of jumping and talking Johnny was called inside by his mom, while at the same time so was Jacky.

Jacky went to bed that night thinking 'Johnny is so cool, I wonder if he would like to be my friend... I'll ask him tomorrow'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1.  
> Again this chapter along with the next few following are just about setting up the backstory, but once this is done the story will head into the main events starting with the Fantastic Four Movie.
> 
> Please comment anything helpful and kind, if you have feedback on anything that can be improved that would be appreciated and highly likely to be listened to. Also as I start out the Chapters may only be rather short as I am not that good at the whole writing thing yet and need to come up with more to add into each Chapter. That being said, if you feel that anything is lacking from a chapter or they anything could happen in a different way I would be happy to hear your suggestions.


	2. Backstory Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extension of Jacky's background.

Jacky did in fact ask Johnny, to which Johnny replied a definite "Yes! I would love to be your friend," Jacky was excited to hear this response. Reason being he wanted someone to talk to whenever he felt truly alone and that is exactly what Johnny was, his escape from all the fighting between his much loved older brother and abusive, alcoholic father. The thing was that he loved them both a lot but upon recent years it was hard for Jacky to really feel connected to either of them. He thought it maybe because of Tony's recent shift from high school to college and how apparently that is a big deal. Tony was a genius, he graduated from high school at the age of fifteen and was headed to MIT in New York. He was planning to leave soon, much to Jacky's disappointment. Dad wanted Tony to, as he so kindly put it, 'get the full experience of college' he has paid for Tony live at the college and he won't be coming home 'til the holiday season. The holiday season being like nine months away. This being said Jacky would end up being left alone with the devil himself and his mother, who didn't really think to highly of him.

Then along came Johnny, Jacky's new friend, who is Jacky's savior. The good thing about Jacky's Mom and Dad is that they often let Jacky and Johnny visit each other, probably because they are both still young and live directly next door to each other. They spent years like this every afternoon was spent at one or the other's house mostly outside on the trampoline or playing. Jacky's first visit to the Storm's he met Susan, whom told him to just call her Sue. She was a beautiful girl, she was quite older than Johnny. Twelve at the time, not much younger than Tony who was fifteen, she was smart, not genius level like Tony but she was still smart and loved Biology. Sue became a reoccurring figure in Jacky's life, much like Johnny. A couple of years were spent this way as Jacky and Johnny were young and in two years were starting school. So prior to this, their lives weren't very large or anything spectacular. Going to each other's houses and playing in the backyard were essentially what their lives consisted of. Jacky had his birthday on May 5th and Johnny was for sure getting an invite, maybe as well as Sue because why not? Tony was there too and it was, in fact, the day before he leaves for New York which made Jacky both upset that he is leaving but also happy that he was able to be at his 4th birthday. Tony was really important to Jacky and this was majorly reflected as Tony thought the world of his little brother and would do anything to keep him safe. So as he was leaving it broke both their hearts. 

"D-d-o you hav-ve to g-go?" Jacky asked in between sobbing and breathing, whilst hugging his brother tightly. 

"I do Jack-Jack, I'm sorry but college is a big deal," Tony explained, he was also tearing a little and holding his little brother in a lung crushing embrace tightly against his chest. Tony hated seeing Jacky in so much pain. To him it always seemed that in these moments Jacky looked most vulnerable and smaller than he actually was. Granted he just turned four and four year old children aren't known for being the strongest members of society. Proof of this is how Jacky is still bawling his eyes out as he watches Mom and Dad drive his older brother away on his way to New York. Jacky knows he won't be seeing his older brother for quite sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part 2 to Jacky's life prior to superhero. As said in the last chapter, the backstory will probably take a couple more chapters to complete, and then once that is done Jacky will be diving straight into the action.


End file.
